thearfandomcom-20200214-history
Temple of Shaevas
The Temple of Shaevas is a mostly circular building. It's roof is designed so the shape of an eye stares up open to the sky. The High Priest, know as Grandfather Zitembe, is said to be able to recieve visions from his god, allowing him to know secrets and shape events. The worship of Shaevas has a long standing tradition in Kuuma. Centuries ago, spying on the warring yuan-ti was a national past time, but now, the clergy of Shaevas are called upon to scry the success of business ventures and other, modern concerns. Although occasionally, the actions of the yuan-ti are shown in his visions, the few that remain have grown profficent at hiding their tracks. The temple itself, as you walk in the doors, devotes most of its area to a large room where most of the rites take place. Near the centre is a large pool of what appears to be water. It moves and flows as if it is made of liquid, but it's solid like stone to the touch. Inside float many colorful eyeballs, that stare at you if you get too close. This orb with eyeballs is part of the Iconography of Shaevas and Grandfather Zitembe uses it in his scrying rituals. The braziers are not lit unless a ritual or service is in progress. Leading off of the main room are a few side doors. The first, going clockwise from the main entrance, is a small dormitory for the few members of the clergy. Shaevas does not have a large clerical body, at least, not here. Just a few apprentices who are basically glorified scribes, but are gradually learning to hear and call the eyes of Shaevas to give them visions. Occasionally, in the course of their duties, they are said to have had a vision. These are rarely clear, but occasionally, they'll see a face or a building. They sketch these in their recording of thier vision and it is added to the archives. All visions received in the temple are recorded and filed. There is a bit of effort to collate the visions, but there are so many cloudy ones, that its hard to get a concrete picture of something going on, unless it is very monumental and earth shattering. Behind the dorm is a simple washroom, good for the mornings abloutions and nightly relief. The next door clockwise leads first to a small storage room, where things like inscense and other supplies are stored. Second, there is a staircase that leads to the overhang on the second floor. Third, and most importantly, there is a solid stone door to which only Grandfather Zitembe has a key. In here on stone shelves lay the prophicies of 3 generations of servants of Shaevas. Its one of the largest collections ing the world, second only to the libraries of Candlekeep, although it is nowhere near as organized. Or monumental. A large number of the prophecies are basica auguries on buisness ventures, although a few are more monumental works. Not just anyone is allowed to search the archives, but it is possible to obtain permission. The next door clockwise is Grandfather Zitembe's office and his bedchamber beyond. Here he meets in private with those who wish their inquiries to the future to be kept private, as well as those who seek his advice. He is in his late 60s, a respectable age with remarkable insight on the workings of the city. In his bedroom, he has some shelves of prophecies that are kept out of the 'public' archives. These are more complete and hold information and prophecies that would be dangerous if taken into the wrong hands. He guards therse fiercly and will call on some scary favorsif he suspects them to be tampered with. And, as a priest of the god of divination, he will know. The next room is a classroom of sorts. a lectern and I don't know, some pews. There might be some preaching that goes on in here occasionally/ or maybe meetings that take more space than just Grandfather Zitembe's office. I just threw some stuff in a room, okay? The next room is just a store room. Not sure what's in there what are you looking for? This room mostly exists because i was using the overview map of the city to decide on the base floorplan of this temple and there was this little pokey outy bit that I had to do something with. I had been planing on making this one and the one on the other side (the wash room) guard rooms that led outside, but that didn't look right. I don't know why this temple has so much storage. Maybe they know something we don't know? Upstairs, there is a bit of storage, which I figure to be benches and the like for the top to be a more comfortable, not standing room only viewing gallery, as it does look down onto the main space below.